I Love You
by R4gz
Summary: Bella/Rosalie. AU. Femslash. Basically a femslash take on the movie, Titanic. G!PBella
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is an AU of Twilight and, just in case I get some things wrong, Titanic. **

**This is femslash, Rosalie and Bella. No like? No read.**

**Also, cause I know some who don't like this...Bella goes by her middle name, which is Gabriel in here. Why she doesn't go by Isabella/Bella is explained in the first chapter and hinted at throughout the fic.**

**Bella looks like my Avatar Image.**

** Also, possible G!P. Don't know if there will be, just a warning in case I decide to do that. **

**Hope u enjoy, don't forgot to R/R**

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly, it's rays breaking through the clouds and soaring towards a mammoth of a ship. This was The Titanic, the greatest ship that has ever been made. It looked like a mountain, rising from the depths of the sea. Crewmen moved across it's deck, but they looked like ants compared to the size of the steamer. A massive crowd was on the pier, waiting to climb aboard the ship. Touring cars and other vehicles were swung onto the ship via crane. Horsedrawn carriages slowly made there way through the crowd, it's atmosphere one of giddiness and excitement. All around, people said heartfelt goodbyes. One of the carriages came to a stop at the foot of the stairs that led up to the ship. The driver scurries about and opens the door.<p>

Out steps a young woman dressed in a snow white and deep purple outfit, with an enormous feather hat atop her head. Long, blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders. She was stunning, looking no more then seventeen and yet appeared to be the regal of beauty. She had piercing brown eyes, with specks of gold swirling about. Those eyes look upon the Titanic, taking it all in with cool appraisal. "I don't see what all the big fuss is about." She said, her voice sounding like velvet. On the other side of the carriage, a man steps out. His hair was a bronze like color, his eyes sea blue. He was the heir of the Cullen fortune, Edward. He was a very arrogant, yet rich, man. "You can be blind about a lot of things Rosalie." He tells the blonde haired woman. "This is the Titanic, over hundred feet long. Home to squash courts, a Parisian cafe and even Turkish baths." He told her, his voice showing his smirk. He turns around and offers his hand to Judy Hale, Rosalie's mother. "Your daughter is very hard to impress, Judy." Edward says. Judy just rolls her eyes and gazes at the mammoth of a ship. "So, this is the ship they say will never sink?" She asks, her voice skeptical. "It will never sink, even God himself couldn't sink this ship." Edward tells Judy, his voice full of arrogance.

Behind Judy, two servants step behind her. Edward's driver, the one who drove the carriage, stands by his master.

An older looking gentleman comes up to the group. "Sir, you'll have to check your baggage at the main terminal." Edward just shrugs and hands the man a fiver. The older man nods, "I have faith you seek no ill. Good day sir." He says. Edward just nods. The man whistles and cargo handlers come running. Edward breezes by, leaving them to scramble to grab there bags. "We had better hurry up. This way." Edward said, motioning his hand over his shoulder to follow him. They move through the crowd, going to first class.

Jane, Rosalie's maid, hustles behind them. Her hands holding bags of her mistress's things that were to delicate for the baggage handlers.

Edward leads the small group, shoving the people in front of him to the side. He didn't care though, since they were the lower class and therefore..below him. He gets startled, however, by two smalls boys running past him. And a second later, an older gentleman runs past him as he tries to catch up to the young boys. Edward holds his nose, "Seems that swine forgot to take a bath." He joked. Judy sighed, "Well, if you didn't take forever with booking everything at the last instant, we'd be on board by now." She pointed out. "Not running along the dock, like some sort of immigrant family." Edward just shrugged, "All part of my charm." He said. He looked over his shoulder, "Beside's, it's your daughter who made us late with her beauty rituals." Rosalie huffed, "You told me to change." She argued. "Well, you were wearing black hun, and that's bad luck on a ship." Edward said back. Rosalie just shrugged, "I was in a black mood." That didn't sit well with Edward. "I pulled strings, a lot of strings, to ensure we get to be one of the first people on the grandest ship in all of history. And yet, you dress like your going to your own execution." He said, a sigh escaping his mouth when Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>The Titanic was seen several blocks away, towering above the smaller buildings like the skyline of a big city. It's steamer's whistle echoed off of the buildings, flooding the street with a beautiful noise.<p>

We enter a pub, crowded with dockworkers and peasants. They were all crowded towards the middle of the pub, were a poker game was taking place. Four men, sorry three men and a woman, were playing for two tickets to get aboard the Titanic. Two of the men were arguing in Swedish, both looking to be middle aged. The other man was a bulky gentleman, who looked like he could punch a hole through a wall. He had short, brown hair and grayish blue eyes. His name was Emmett.

His partner, at first glance, appeared to be a man whom was twenty. With reddish orange hair that reached the base of her neck, which was currently flattened and covering the black glasses she wore. Her clothes, a loose black shirt covering her upper region while baggy green pants and mens boots covered her lower region, were all rumpled up from sleeping in them. It was only when you looked for it, that you noticed that she didn't have an adams apple or that she had medium sized breasts. Her name was Isabella Gabriel Swan, a drifter that went all over the world with no home. She was an artist and has adopted the bohemian style of Paris. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and went for it.

Gabriel, her preferred name since Isabella was her mothers name and she hated the woman for kicking her out, smirked as the two Swedes were still arguing with one another. Even though it was in Swedish, she could guess on what they were arguing about. Arguing about how stupid it was to bet there tickets and whether or not they could win them back. "Hit me again." Gabriel says, smirking. She takes the card as her eyes, hidden from view thanks to her glasses, lock with the Swedish guys. The one she locked eyes with refuses his card.

The Titanic's whistle blows once more, it's final call for all aboard. Gabriel smirked, "Moment of truth fellas." She says, her voice low and rough..but in a sexy way. Emmett placed down his cards, followed by the Swedish. Gabriel clicked her tongue. "Let's see here, you guys got niente and squat." She told the Swedish. She glanced at Emmett, "Two pair..mmm." She said, sighing. "I'm very sorry Emmett." She said, patting his shoulder. The Swedish men grinned, think that they had won. Emmett was about to lose his marbles, when Gabriel sets down her hand. A full house. "I'm very sorry that your not going to see your mama for a long time." She shouted. The Swedish started to curse, as shouts were heard all around the pub.

"Sorry boys, maybe next time." Gabriel said, grinning to herself as she raked in the money and tickets. She laughs as Emmett hosts her over his shoulder and prances around the pub, like they won the lottery. "Hey!" The bartender yelled, stopping Gabriel and Emmett in there tracks. "The Titanic leaves in five minutes." Gabriel's and Emmett's faces paled, and then they scrambled out the door.

Everything that the two owned were in the kit bags that were thrown over there shoulders. The two weaved through alleys, groups people and milling crowds. People shouted behind them, telling them to slow down. Charlie yells sorry behind her as she and Emmett burst onto the pier. Charlie came to a dead stop as she took in the mountain of a ship. "Wow." She whispers, amazed at the ships monstrous size. Emmett runs back, when he saw Charlie wasn't behind him, and grabs her. The two sprint towards the third class terminal.

The make it to the bottom, when an officer at the top starts to detaches it. "Wait! Were passengers." Emmett yells, his voice booming all around as he and Gabriel waved there tickets. The officer sighs and motions them to come forward. "Have you been through the inspection queue?" He asks, glancing at the two. Gabriel smiles and nods her head, "Of course." She says, lying through her teeth as she combs back her reddish orange hair. "We don't have lice, and were both Americans." She says, glancing at Emmett who nods. The officer sighs and motions them to enter. "Well then, welcome aboard the Titanic." He says. Emmett smiles as Gabriel grabs his arm, the two rushing past the officer.

When they get a bits away from the front, the two laugh. "We have to be the luckiest people in the world right now." Gabriel says. Emmett nods, grinning as he slings his arm over Gabriel's shoulders. They go up towards the poop deck, were people were waving goodbye to there loved ones. They leaned over the railing and Gabriel started to yell and wave at the crowd on the dock. "You know somebody down there?" Emmett asks her, nodding down towards the crowd. Gabriel shook her head, "Nope." She says. "But, that's not the point." She says with a grin. "Goodbye! Goodbye, I'll miss you!" She yells. Emmett shrugs his shoulders and joins in the yelling, his booming voice echoing with the rest.

The Titanic was getting tugged by tug boats out of port, which were tiny compared to the massive hunk of metal. When they got out to open sea, the ship started to gain impossible speed.

**:::::::**

Gabriel and Emmett walked down a narrow corridor, doors lining both side. Everybody was confused, people arguing over luggage in different languages and wandering in confusion. The two passed several emigrants, whom were studying the signs over the doors and looking up the words in there phrase books. Gabriel and Emmett find there room, a modest sized cubicle that was painted emerald white. There were four bunks in the room, with two of the bunks already occupied. Gabriel throws her bag on one bunk and Emmett on the other.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gabriel asks, shaking both of the guys hands. The two guys were both confused and perplexed, wondering where the two Swedish guys were.

* * *

><p>By contrast to the small room, the so-called "Millionaire Suite" was in the Empire style. It contained two bedrooms, a bath, WC, a wardrobe room and a large sitting area. In addition to that, there was a private fifty foot promenade deck outside. A waiter, dressed in all black with a white vest, poured champagne into a glass of orange juice and handed the drink to Rosalie. She accepted it with a thanks and flipped through a book on paintings. A Monet of water lilies, a Degas of dancers and a couple of abstract works. All of them were lost works of art.<p>

Edward was out on the deck, which had a retractable cover to block out the sun. He was talking to Rosalie through the doorway. "Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money." He said, talking about the book of art. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she gazed at a cubist portrait, "You're wrong. They're fascinating. It's like i'm in a dream." She said. Edward sighed as he strolled in, "Well, at least the book was cheap." He said with a small smile.

A crewman comes in, with Edward's safe on a cart. "Put that in the wardrobe." He said, motioning to the wardrobe.

Rosalie gets up and goes into the bedroom, where Jane was putting her things where they were supposed to be. "The room smells brand new. Like they built it all just for us." Jane said, a smile gracing her face. "Just to think, tonight when I crawl between the sheets..I'll be the first-" She got cut off by Edward, whom entered the bedroom. "And when I crawl in between the sheets, I'll still be the first." He said, smirking as he looked at Rosalie. Jane ducks her head, a blush on her face on the aspect of what Edward intended to do. "S'cuse me, Miss." She said, making a quick exit.

Edward came up behind Rosalie and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them with a rough touch. He saw it as an act of possession. "The first and only. Forever." Edward whispered into Rosalie's ear.

Rosalie tightens her hands into fists, wishing that she could just punch Edward and be done with it. But, she was a woman and he was a man. It wasn't her place to do or say otherwise.

* * *

><p>The Titanic stood, silhouetted against a purple sky. The sun setting down. She was lit up, looking like a floating palace. Her image was reflected in the calm waters. The image was beautiful, almost like a postcard image.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The ship glowed in the warm, creamy light of the afternoon. Gabriel and Emmett stood right at the bow, gripping the railing tightly. Gabriel leaned her head over, her eyes gazing down fifty feet as the prow cuts through the ocean like a knife. "So, what you going to do when you get to America?" Emmett asked Gabriel. The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. I'll figure it out when I get there." She said. "What bout you?" She asked. Emmett grinned, "I'm going to try and make as much baby me's as possible." He said, laughing at the look that crossed Gabriel's face. Gabriel shoved her hand on Emmett's shoulder, laughing with him.

* * *

><p>Captain Smith, an elderly gentleman with no hair and a limp, leaned on his cane as he turned to First Officer Murdoch. "Take her to sea Mister Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs." Smith said. Murdoch, no older then twenty three, moved the engine telegraph lever to All Ahead Full.<p>

Down below, in the engine room, the lever clanged and moved to All Ahead Full. "All Ahead Full!' Yelled the Chief Engineer, Mister Bell. The engineers and greasers scrambled to adjust the valves. Towering above them, two twin engines surged to life. There sounds sounding like thunder. All of this was watched by the Titanic's shipbuilder, Thomas Andrews, high up on the catwalk with a watchful eye.

In the boiler room, the men chanted a song as they hurled coal into the furnaces. The "black gang,"as they were called, were all covered in sweat and coal dust. There skin giving off a hellish glow.

**::::::::**

Captain Smith limped out of the bridge, onto the wing. He stood, one hand gripped on the rail and one on his cane, looked every bit like the basic picture of a Captain. Murdoch walked up beside the Captain, "Twenty one knots, sir!" He said. Smith smiled, looking out into the roaring sea. "Let's see what she's got, Mister Murdoch." Smith said. "Aye aye, sir!" Said Murdoch, going back into the bridge.

* * *

><p>Gabriel and Emmett were still at the bow of the ship, both leaning over the railing and looking down. "She's picking up speed now." Emmett said.<p>

Then, all of a sudden, two dolphins appear out of the water. They swim just in front of the prow, enjoying the motion that the ship vibrated throughout the water. Gabriel smiled at the dolphins, watching as they jump high over the water and then dive right back in.

Emmett tapped Gabriel's shoulder and nodded ahead of them "I think I can see the Statue of Liberty." He said. Gabriel fixed Emmett with an eyebrow raised. "Very small, of course." Emmett added, shrugging his shoulders and grinning.

* * *

><p>"This is the master shipbuilder, Mr Andrews. He designed her from the keel plates up." Said Alice Whitlock, the Managing Director of Whit Star Line, motioning towards her right to a handsome Irish gentleman. Around the table, seated for lunch, were Alice, her husband Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Judy and Thomas.<p>

Thomas, disliking the attention, ducked his head. "Well, I may have put her together. But, it was the brain child of dear Alice." He said, nodding at Alice. "She told me of a vision. A vision of a ship so massive and so luxurious, no other ship could compare to it." He said with a shrug. He took a sip of wine and then added, "Now, here she is." Rosalie furrowed her eyes, "Why are ships always called a she?" She asked. "Because that's the way it has been." Edward said, like it was the most obvious thing. "Actually, it's because it requires a lot of hard work to keep the ship running. Like a woman needing powder and other things to look her best." Jasper said, his voice showing his southern roots.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and took out a cigarette. She put it in her mouth as her mother glared, "You know I don't like you doing those things." Judy said. Rosalie shrugged as she lit it. Edward took the cigarette from Rosalie's mouth and snuffed it out. "She knows Judy." He said, smiling. He turned his attention to the waiter. "We'll both have the lamb. Rare, a little bit of mint sauce poured on it." He asked the waiter, ordering for both him and Rosalie. He turned his attention to Rosalie, "You like lamb, right sweetpea?" He asked her, after the waiter had left.

Alice watched the exchange, her eyebrow raised. "You going to cut her meat as well?" Alice asked Edward, snickering. Edward just shrugged and wrapped his arm around Rosalie. Rosalie shrugged him off and got out of her chair. "Excuse me.' She said, stalking away. Judy's face was mortified. "I do apologize." She said to the table.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was sitting on a bench, her knees pulled up to her chest. Atop her knees, there was a leather bound sketching pad. It was her most, and really only, valuable possession that she owned. With a conte crayon in her hand, she began to draw rapidly. Sure strokes here, rubbing her finger there. She looked up every now and then, her eyes focused on the subject of the drawing. An older gentleman and his daughter leaning against the rail. A seagull was also on the rail, looking at the elder and girl with a curios gaze.<p>

The sketch, in Gabriel's mind at least, captured the image perfectly. It showed the sense of humanity at that moment. "That's good.' Emmett said behind her, leaning over the bench. Gabriel smiled.

"Typical." Gabriel and Emmett heard the snide remark of an Irish emigrant. They looked up and saw a younger man, sandy brown hair atop his face. He was looking at a crew member walking past him, with three small dogs on a leash. "The first class dogs come down here, just to do there business." He said. Gabriel looked back at her drawing, putting more lines here and there. "That is so we know our place in the scheme of things." She heard Emmett say. The sandy haired man nodded, "Like we could ever forget." He said. Emmett went to talk to the sandy haired man, shaking his hand when he got to him.

Gabriel just rolled her eyes and went to finish her drawing, when her gaze fell upon an angel. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders, wearing a long green dress and white gloves.

This was, of course, Rosalie Hale.

Gabriel watched as the blonde angel take off her white gloves and tosses them over the rail. She glances around, and that's when her eyes land on Gabriel. Green and Brown gazed at one another. Gabriel held the gaze, not backing down. Rosalie glanced away, but then looked back. There eyes held one anothers, the world around them seeming to just become nonexistent.

That is, until a man(Edward) came up behind Rosalie and takes her arm. She jerks her arm away and pushes the man back, before storming off. The man runs after her.

"So, you into ladies?" Gabriel heard above her. She turned her gaze to see Emmett and the sandy haired man looking down on her. Gabriel just raised her eyebrow, daring the unknown man to say anything. "Names Dylan." He says, offering his hand. Gabriel takes it, "Gabriel." She responds. Dylan nods and shoves his hands in his pockets, "Well, I'd forget about her. You'd need an act of god to get next to her." He says, looking over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie was running along the deck, crying for what Edward and her mother said when she returned to her room. Saying that she was a lady and that she didn't need to throw a tantrum every few minutes. That she needed to get use to being a wife. Rosalie, of course, didn't like this. So, she just left without a word...her tears running down her cheeks. She ran past a couple, both having shocked faces at an emotional display in public.

* * *

><p>Gabriel laid on one of the benches, her gaze towards the stars as a cigarette laid limp in her mouth. She was thinking about the blonde haired woman, wondering what her name was. Her green eyes trailed across the heavens, finding the many constellations that called the night sky home. That's when she heard something to her right. She turned her head, taking the cigarette out of her mouth, as she sees the blonde woman running up the stairs. It seems the woman was in a daze, for she didn't acknowledge Gabriel when she walked past her.<p>

Without thinking, Gabriel got up and ran after the blonde, tossing the cigarette out into the ocean. She finds the blonde out over the railing, her arms are gripping the railing. The wind makes the blonde's hair and dress blow wildly. All the Gabriel could here was the ocean rippling below the ship, and the sobs of the blonde angel. The blonde looks about ready to jump, to end her life. Gabriel rushes forward, gripping the railing.

"Don't do it." Gabriel said, taking the blonde off guard. The blonde whips her head towards Gabriel. "Stay back!" She yelled. "Don't come any closer." She said. Gabriel shakes her head, offering her hand out towards the blonde. "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in." She offers, hoping that the blonde would accept the gesture. The blonde shakes her head, "No! Stay where you are, or I'll let go." She says. "I mean it!" "My name's Gabriel, what's yours?" She asks. The blonde looks down at the ocean, "Rosalie."

"Rosalie." Gabriel says, testing the name on her lips. "You won't jump." Gabriel said. Rosalie glared at the redhead, "What are you talking about?" She asked. "You can't just presume that I will or won't jump. You don't know anything about me." Gabriel nodded, "That might be true, but if you wanted to jump then you would've done it already." She said. "Now, please. Take my hand." Gabriel pleaded. Rosalie shook her head, "Go away. You're distracting me." Rosalie said, dismissing the help from Gabriel.

Gabriel shook her head, "I'm involved now, so I can't. If you let go, I'll have to jump in after you." Gabriel said, glaring at Rosalie. Rosalie looked shocked, "Don't be absurd! You'll be killed." Rosalie said. Gabriel smirked and took off her jacket, "I'm a good swimmer." She said. She set her boot on the railing and started to untie the laces. "The fall alone would kill you." Rosalie said, trying to make this woman see reason. Gabriel shrugged, "It would hurt, no doubt about that. But, I'm a bit more concerned with how cold the water will be." She said. Rosalie looked down, "How cold?" She asked. Gabriel shrugged, taking off her boot and worked on the other one. "I'd say, freezing maybe. Or, a couple of degrees over."

"You're crazy!" Rosalie yelled. Gabriel nodded, "That's what a lot of people keep telling me. But, with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the side of a ship." Gabriel pointed out. She moved, cautiously, towards Rosalie. "Come on. You don't want to do this, just give me your hand." Gabriel pleaded. Rosalie stared into Gabriel's eyes and for some reason, wanted to know this madwoman better. "Okay." Rosalie says, taking Gabriel's offered hand. "My name's Gabriel Swan." Gabriel says offhandedly. "Gabriel?" Rosalie questions. Gabriel chuckles, "I'll tell it to you later." She says.

Rosalie turns to ship, climbing over the railing. Somehow, her dress got in the way and messed with her footing. One foot stepped off of the deck, and Rosalie started to scream at the top of her lungs. Gabriel grips her hand tightly, and Rosalie barely manages to grip a lower rail with her free hand. "HELP! HELP!" Rosalie yells, which grabs the attention of the Quarter Master. "I've got you. I won't let go." Gabriel says, trying to pull the blonde up. Gabriel braces her feet on the rail and heaves, with all of her might. She grabs at what she can and manages to bring Rosalie over the railing, and crashing into herself.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" The Quarter Master yelled, having slid down the ladder. He runs up and pulls Gabriel off of Rosalie, revealing the blonde in distress and crying on the deck floor. Her dress was torn, the hem pushed above her knees. He starts to make his own mind up and turns towards Gabriel, but stops cold when he sees the redhead is a woman. He glares at her, "Don't you move an inch." He tells the redhead.

A few minutes later, Gabriel is in cuffs and standing next to the Master at Arms, closest thing to a cop on the ship.

Edward was fuming in Gabriel's face, having heard of the commotion. He had rushed to his fiancee, his manservant right behind him. "I don't care that your bloody woman. What makes you, a lowly peasant and filth, think you can put your hands on my fiancee?" Edward asked the boyish looking woman. Gabriel just glared at Edward, having had this come about her before. It doesn't matter what she says, she's a peasant and a woman. No one would ever believe her story. So, she just stays quite and takes the punishment that the higher class sees fit.

"Edward, stop!" Rosalie yelled. "It was an accident." She says. Edward looks at Rosalie, "An accident?" He asks, skeptic. Rosalie nodded, "It was...stupid. I was leaning over the railing, wanting to see the propellers. I slipped though, and thought that I was going to fall into the water. But, Miss Swan here saved me and almost went over herself." She said, looking at Gabriel in the eye. "You wanted to see the propellers?" Edward asked. Rosalie nodded and shrugged. The master at arms glared at Gabriel, "Is this true?" He asked. Gabriel nodded, "That's pretty much it." She said.

Gabriel got uncuffed and the Master at Arms left.

Edward hugged Rosalie, "Let's get you inside, you're freezing." He said, leaving without a second thought to Gabriel. His manservant whispered, "Perhaps a little something for the miss?" He suggested. Edward nodded, "A twenty should do." He said, not really caring. Rosalie stepped out of Edwards grasp, "Is that the going rate for saving the woman that you love?" She asked.

Edward sighs and turns, looking at Gabriel. Taking in her unkempt clothes and then smiled. "How about you join us for dinner tomorrow?" He asked. "Tell the group of your heroic tale of saving Rosalie?" Gabriel shrugged and looked at Rosalie, "Sure. Count me in." Edward nodded, "Good. It's settled then." He wraps his arm around Rosalie's shoulder, in a protective gesture, and walks away.

* * *

><p>As Rosalie undressed for bed, she sees Edward standing in the doorway. His reflection cast in the mirror. He walks up behind her and hands her a large, black jewel case from behind his back. She takes it, numbly. "I had intended to give this to you next week, during out engagement party. But, I figured that I'd give it to you now. To remind you of the feelings that I have for you." Edward says.<p>

Rosalie opens the box, and inside is a necklace. A malevolent blue stone sat in the middle of a silver base. "My god..Edward, is this?" She asks. Edward nods, "Diamond. Yes, fifty six carats." He takes the necklace and places it around Rosalie's neck. He smiles, "Perfect." He says. He leans in and kisses Rosalie. And, she complies. Just for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hope u all had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year...Well, its a new year and a new chapter for the fic. I'd like to say sorry, for not updating it. I've been having trouble falling asleep and when I do, I sleep all day. I've tried my best to write, but I'm usually to tired to even type. **

**So, having said that, would u guys like me to just finish up this fic and then post a chapter a day or two? Or, u don't mind waiting a few weeks at a time for an update? And no, I have no clue when I would finish the fic.**

* * *

><p>The lower class area on the ship was a stark contrast to the clean and proper like, first class. There were mothers with there babies, kids running around and yelling. Old women yelling for no reason, men playing chess and girls reading novels. And, stuck in a corner, was a rusty piano that has seen better days. Dylan was fiddling with the keys.<p>

We find Gabriel, playing with a five year old girl with pigtails and freckles. They were drawing funny faces in Gabriel's sketchbook.

Emmett was trying, a failing, to woo an attractive woman. "No Italian? Maybe some English?" He asks the brown haired beauty. She shakes her head, "No, no. Norwegian only." She says, a smile plastered on her face. The Norwegian beauty sees an odd face behind Emmett, "Who is that?" She asks. Emmett looks over his shoulder, and does a double take. Gabriel, noticing his friend's gaze, follows it to see...Rosalie.

The room fell into a hush. They were all staring at the blonde haired, first class woman. Some with resentment, others with awe.

Rosalie started to walk towards Gabriel, smiling at a few of the small kids. "Hello Gabriel." She said. Gabriel got up from her seat and smiled, "Hello Rosalie." Gabriel said. The blonde tucked a stray peice of her hair behind her ear, "Could I speak to you in private? Just a moment or two is all I need." She asked. Gabriel was floored and looked over at Dylan and Emmett, both of them shocked that the first class woman was down in the slums. She brought her eyes back to Rosalie and nodded, "Yes. Of course." She answered. She motioned her ahead and followed. As they reach the exit, she glances over her shoulder and raises her eyebrow. Both Dylan and Emmett just shrug.

**::::::**

Gabriel and Rosalie are walking side by side, passing some people who are looking at them with a curios gaze. They both feel a bit awkward, but for different reasons. "So, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Gabriel asked. Rosalie let out a long breath and turned her head towards the redhead. "Mrs Swan.." She said, but got stopped by Gabriel bringing up her hand. "Gabriel, please." She said. Rosalie nodded, 'Okay then. Gabriel, I would like to thank you for yesterday. For pulling me back from the railing and your discretion." Gabriel smiled, "You're very welcome, Rosalie."

Rosalie looked down on the ground, "I know what you must be thinking. Your thinking, poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?" She said/asked. Gabriel shook her head, "I'm not thinking that at all." She said. "I'm thinking to myself, what could have happened to hurt this woman to the point that she figured she had no other way out."

The two women walked along for a few minutes after that, ironically coming to stop where Gabriel had pulled Rosalie from the railing. "It wasn't just one thing. It was everything piled up. It was them. It was their whole world. Do this, don't do that. I felt like I was trapped." She said. And then, in a rush, just let it all out in one breath. "I just had get away from that world. Run, run and hide. Then, I found myself at the back rail and there was no more ship. The Titanic wasn't big enough for e to run away, not enough to get away. Next thing I know, i'm over the rail and very furious. Furious at the world. Furious at them."

"That penguin last night, he one of them?" Gabriel asked, her eyebrow raised. She chucklied when Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think who she was referring to. Then, it dawned on the blonde. "Oh, Edward!" She yelled. "He is them." "He your boyfriend?" Gabriel asked. Rosalie shook her head and stared at the deck, "Worse I'm afraid. He's my fiance." She says. She shows the redhead her engagement ring, a sizable diamond.

Gabriel nods, "So..you feel like your stuck on a train that you can't get off. And you can't get off cause you're going to marry this Edward guy." She said. Rosalie nodded, happy that someone finally got it. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel." "Well then, don't marry him." Gabriel said, like it was the obvious answer. Rosalie chucklied and turned, looking out towards the horizon. "If only it were that simple." She said. Gabriel shrugged, "It is that simple. You don't love the guy, so don't marry him." Gabriel said. Rosalie sighed and turned towards the green eyed girl. "Oh Gabriel...don't judge me until you've seen my world." She said. Gabriel smiled, "Well, I guess i'll see your world tonight."

They both looked down, another awkward silence passing between them.

"What's this?" Rosalie asked, indicating at Gabriel's sketchbook. Gabriel shrugged, "Just some sketches." She said. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "May I?" She asked. Gabriel handed the book to the blonde, "There nothing serious, just something that I do as a hobby." Gabriel said. Rosalie went to seat on a deck chair, Gabriel sitting right across from her, and browsed through the sketchbook. Each piece had an expressive little bit of humanity: an old man's hands, a sleeping child, a father and daughter at the rail. The faces seemed to be alive. "These are quite good." Rosalie said. She looked up and saw Gabriel doubted her. "Really, they are." Gabriel just shrugged, "Well..they didn't think of them too much in Paree." She said, her hand on the back of her neck.

Some loose sketches fall out and are taken by the wind. Gabriel scrambled to get them, but only catches two. The rest are over the rail, in the ocean. Rosalie places her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry. Truly, I am." She said. Gabriel just shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, there not worth a damn anyways." She says, and throws the two pictures out into the sea. "Besides, I can spew them out like there is no tomorrow."

Rosalie just chuckles, then turns a page. "Well, well..." She said, coming upon a series of nudes. They were all beautiful, soulful, real. They were very detailed, looking like they were alive. They felt more like portraits then studies of the human form...almost uncomfortably intimate. Rosalie blushes and flattens the book into her chest as a mother and baby walk pass.

Rosalie tries to get her face serious, "Were all these drawn from life?" She asked. Gabriel nodded, "Yup. Best part of Paris, lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." Rosalie coughed, "So..your, um." She said, not knowing how to say it. "Gay? Into women? A homosexual?" Gabriel asked. The blonde nodded. Gabriel smiled, "Guilty as charged." She said.

Rosalie studied one drawing in particular, the woman posed half in sunlight...half in shadow. Her hands lie at her chin, one hand curled and one open like a flower. "You like this woman, she's in several of your sketches." Rosalie said. Gabriel smiled, "She had beautiful hands." She said, and shook her own hands for no reason.

"You have a wonderful gift, Gabriel. You truly do." Rosalie said, shutting the book. "You see people." "I see you." Gabriel said. The two gazed at the other, "And?" Rosalie asked. Gabriel took her book back, "And you wouldn't have jumped." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>rr..how u like? good/bad?**

**don't forget to tell me ur answer for the question at the top. If this fic isn't updated within two weeks, then I'm finishing up the fic to post the chapters in one go**

_**r4gz**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all!**

**First things first, thank u for the wonderful reviews. And thank u for understanding.**

**Second, after checking and looking up stuff, it turns out that I have Insomnia. Three of my family members have it, and that's why I can never really get to sleep and stay asleep. But, I assume some part of my body doesn't know or what not cuz every few days I crash and sleep all day. Then, stay awake for hours the rest of the days.**

**Third, because of what I stated above, I figured since I rarely get any sleep that I might as well do something with it. So, I'm going to be writing out the rest of the fic. I'm going to have each chapter like 4-5thousand words, a lot more then previous ones. I'm hoping to get a chapter done every two days, so hopefully I'll start posting near the end of the month.**

**..I just wanted to do this chapter to update u guys on what's going on. So, yeah. Hope u understand and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie just glared, "You don't know that." She said. Gabriel just shrugged her shoulders and stood up, Rosalie standing up a few seconds after. The duo just strolled about, past people on deck chairs. They watched as stewards scurried about, trying to serve tea or hot cocoa to the first class men and women.<p>

Rosalie had a silly smile plastered on her face. "You know, my dream was to only become an artist? Just chuck it all and live a poor, but free life!" Rosalie said. Gabriel laughed, shaking her head. "You wouldn't last two days." She said, then proceeded to count why on her fingers. "There's no hot water, no one to wait on you hand and foot, and hardly any caviar." Rosalie stopped and turned towards Gabriel, and poked her finger in the middle of her chest. "Look here...I hate caviar!" She yelled, "And I'm sick and tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and pat on the head." Rosalie said, her eyes screaming murder at Gabriel.

Gabriel rested her hand on Rosalie's shoulder, "Look, I'm sorry. Really." Gabriel said. Rosalie nodded and breathed in and out, calming herself. "It's fine. It's just, there's something inside of me. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist? Or perhaps as dancer, like Isadora Duncan...a wild pagan spirit." She leaped forward, landing deftly and whirls like a dervish. She smiles at Gabriel, whom just chuckles.

* * *

><p>The ship was painted with the orange light of the sun setting. Gabriel and Rosalie were leaning on the A-deck rail, shoulder to shoulder.<p>

Gabriel was telling Rosalie of her trips all across the world. "So, after I got tired of working as a waiter, I decided to venture down to Los Angelas to the pier of Santa Monica. It's a very lovely place, they even have a rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece." "A whole ten cents?" Rosalie asked. Gabriel, thinking that Rosalie really didn't see that as much, just shrugged. "I could make a dollar a day if I was lucky, so it was great money. But, that was only in the heat of the summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing."

Rosalie smiled at Gabriel, "Why can't I be like you? Head out for the horizon whenever the moment strikes me." She then made her face serious, "Say we'll go there, to that pier. Even if we just talk about it." Gabriel chuckled, but nodded her head. She swiped her hair back, "Okay, we're going. We'll drink the cheapest beer that they have, and go on the rollercoaster." She says with a smile.

Rosalie nods her head, but then her face is drained when she sees her mother, looking at her with detest for hanging out with Gabriel. Gabriel notices the blondes gaze, and turns her head to see an older blonde.

Rosalie coughs a bit, "Mother, may I introduce Gabriel Swan. Gabriel, this is my mother..Judy Hale." Gabriel bows her head, a small grin on her face. Judy's face is blank, looking at Gabriel like she was an insect that needed to be squashed. When it was clear that Judy wasn't going to say anything, Rosalie walked to her and intertwined there arms. "Shall we go dress, mother?" She asked. Judy said nothing and turned the two of them. Rosalie looked over her shoulder, "See you at dinner, Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded and watched the two blonde women leave. When they were out of sight, she turned around and rested her hand on the railing. How the bloody hell was she going to be dressed for the dinner, when she didn't own a thing to wear?

"Need some help?" Gabriel heard behind her. She turned around and saw a pixie haired woman, this was of course...Alice Whitlock. "I couldn't help but overhear that you'll be going to tonight's dinner and it looks like you have nothing to wear." When Gabriel didn't say anything, Alice just smiled and turned around. "Follow me." She said, not bother to check if the redhead was following her.

Gabriel followed the pixie haired girl into, what she assumed, was her room. 'My name's Alice by the way." The pixie said. "Gabriel." Gabriel said with a huff. "Nice meeting you Gabriel, now stay there." She said, then disappeared into another room. Gabriel looked around and found that the room held a lot of pictures, most with Alice and what appeared to be, her husband.

"I hope this is okay, there my husband's." Alice asked. Gabriel turned her eyes forward to see Alice holding up a nice, long white dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. "I didn't peg you as a dress kind of girl, hope there okay." Gabriel nodded and accepted them, going into the bathroom to change. Alice smiled and said welcome, then sat on the bed and waited for Gabriel to come out.

When she did, Alice smiled and nodded. "Looking good." She said. And, Gabriel did. The pants weren't to big nor lose, and the shirt hugged her right but was still a bit big. "Why are you doing this?" Gabriel asked Alice, going into a chair to put on and tie the shoes. Alice just shrugged, "I can never say no to someone in need, and you looked like you were in need." Alice answered. Gabriel nodded, "I'll pay you back someday. I don't know how or when, but I will." She promised. Alice just waved her hand.

"No, if you'll excuse me, I must get ready myself." Alice said in a dismissive like tone. Gabriel nodded and left, her mind wondering what tonight's dinner would hold in store for her.

* * *

><p><strong>rr. like? don't like?**

**-hope u enjoyed. And, again, i'm going to try and finish up the story and hopefully post the chapters near the end of the month. Hope ya'll understand.**

_**r4gz**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Just thought i'd post this chapter for all of u wonderful readers and update u on what's going on. I'm on the last chapter of the fic and should be done within the next few days. so, i thought since im on the last chapter that i'd post this chapter as my thanks for waiting and being understanding. hope u enjoy**

* * *

><p>Later that night, it was time.<p>

Gabriel walked along the deck, towards the sound of classic music being played. The steward at the door looked at her with a curios gaze, wondering why she was in mens wear. But, he said nothing. He just opened the door to the First Class Entrance and bowed his head. Gabriel nodded her head and walks through the door, her breath taken away by the splendor spread out before her.

Overhead is an enormous glass dome with a crystal chandelier at it's center. Sweeping down at least six stories is the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture. And all of the people! The women wore floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and tons of jewelry. The men were in evening dress, standing with one hand at the small of the back as they talked quietly.

Gabriel descends the stairs, a few wondering eyes looking at her. She just smiles and nods, keeping it simple and easy. Walking past him is Edward and Judy, both not recognizing her. Edward nods at her, thinking that she was a gentleman. Then, walking slowly behind them, was Rosalie. She had on a blue and black, low-cut dress that showed off her neck and shoulders. A bracelet of gold and silver was on her left wrist.

Rosalie turns and nods at Gabriel, then does a double take when she realizes who she was. Gabriel smiles and shrugs her shoulders. Gabriel takes Rosalie's hand and kisses the back of her fingers, the way a gentleman usually does to a lady. Rosalie flushes, beaming noticeably. She can't take her eyes of of the redhead. Gabriel brings her head up and smiles, still holding onto Rosalie's hand. "I saw that in a nickelodean once, and I always wanted to do it." Gabriel said. Rosalie smiles a bit and looks down.

She then hears a cough and turns to see her mother and Edward both gazing at her, wondering who the redhead that kissed her hand was. "Edward, you remember Mrs Swan." She said. Gabriel smiles at the shocked looks that come across Judy's and Edward's faces. Both caught off guard that she was in mens wear and that she looked rather good.

"I barely recognized you Mrs Swan, but why are you in mens wear?" Edward asked. "Because I know how to properly treat a lady and show her a good time." Gabriel answered, a smirk on her face. Rosalie just chuckled.

**::::::**

As the party descended to dinner, Alice graced the party. She looked lovely with a simple green dress and pearl necklace. Jasper was by her side in the usual mens wear. When she found Gabriel, she smiled at her. She spoke lowly with her, barely above a whisper. "Not much to it, is there?" She asked. Gabriel shook her head, "Pretty easy and straightforward. Just act like an ass." She said. Alice chucklied and nodded. "A friendly reminder, the only thing that these people respect is money. So, just act like you have a lot of it and you're in the club." Gabriel just nodded her head.

Rosalie found the redhead and dragged her around the floor, leaning in close to her as she pointed out several notables. "There's the Countess Rhodes. And that's Jimmy James Allen, the richest man on the ship. His wife, Maria, is my age and in a delicate condition." She then nodded towards another couple, "And over there is Sir Casper and Lady Lucy. She designs all sorts of naughty lingerie and is very popular with the royals." Gabriel chucklied at that.

Rosalie guides her smoothly threw the crowd, showing her another couple. "And that's Nathan Franklin and his mistress, Madame Lincoln." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Rosalie, "Mrs Franklin is at home with the children, of course." She said.

**::::::**

The dining saloon looked like it was meant to be in a palace. It seemed to be alive, and was lit by a constellation of chandeliers. It was full of elegantly dressed people, with beautiful music being played by a small orchestra.

Sat around a medium sized table was Gabriel, Rosalie, Judy, Edward, Thomas Andrews, Alice and Jasper, and the notables that Rosalie had pointed out to Gabriel.

"So, Mrs Swan, tell us of the accommodations in steerage. I hear they're quite good on this ship." Judy asked, an elegant eyebrow raised. Gabriel didn't miss a beat and smiled, "The best I've seen, ma'am. Haven't seen a rat yet." The people around the table looked at Gabriel like she was bonkers. Edward cleared that up, "Mrs Swan is joining us from third class. She was of some assistance to my fiancee last night." He said.

Gabriel becomes the subject of gossip and glances around the table.

"How do you take your caviar, ma'am?" The waiter asked Gabriel. Before she could respond, Edward spoke for her. "She'll have it with a soupcon of lemon," He smiles at Gabriel, "it improves the flavor with champagne." He told her. Gabriel looked at the waiter with a smile, "No caviar for me," She turns to Edward, "never really liked the taste all that much." She then glances at Rosalie with a poker face, and she smiles.

"So, where exactly do you live?" Judy asked Gabriel. The redhead just shrugged her shoulders, "Right now it's the RMS Titanic. After that, wherever the wind takes me." She says. The salad is served, and Gabriel reaches for the fish fork. Rosalie gives her a look and picks up the correct fork. Gabriel changes her forks, wondering why there is so many silverware. "You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Judy asked Gabriel.

Gabriel shrugged her shoulders as she ate the salad, actually tasting surprisingly good. "Well...it's a big world, and I wish to see all of it before my time is up. My father, a soldier during the civil war, was always talking about seeing the rest of the world. He died in the town he was born in, only seeing where the war sent him. He told me that you can't wait around, cause you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. My father died in a fire when I was fifteen, trying to save me. So, I decided to see the world for him and been on the road since. I try to make each day count."

Alice raises her glass in a salute, "Well said, Gabriel." "Here, here." Nathan Franklin said. Rosalie raises her glass as well, looking at Gabriel. "To making it count."

Judy glares at Gabriel, angry that she has scored a point. And so, presses her further. "How is it that you have the means to travel, Mrs Swan?" She asked. "Well, I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I actually won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand of poker." She glances at Rosalie, "A very lucky hand." Rosalie looks down at her plate, a small blush crossing her face.

Thirty minutes later, all of the men go into the smoking room to smoke and drink. Gabriel got up, "Well, I believe that's my cue to leave." She says. Rosalie looks at Gabriel, her eyes pleading. "Must you go?" She asked. Gabriel smiled, "It's time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin." She says. She leans over and takes Rosalie's hand, slipping her a piece of paper.

Judy scowls as she watches Gabriel leave, giving Rosalie enough time to open the paper underneath the table to read it. _"Make it count, meet me at the clock." _Is what it says.

Rosalie excuses herself to go to the ladies room, which is near the clock. So, she leaves and crosses the enormous room. She finds Gabriel with her back to her, studying the clock with its carved figures of Honor and Glory. She comes shoulder to shoulder with redhead, who was still looking at the clock like it held the key to life. She then turns her head to Rosalie and smiles. "Want yo go to a real party?" She asks, eyebrow raised.

* * *

><p>The third class general room was filled with life and music, laughter and joy. A band made up of the rusty piano, fiddle, accordion and tambourine plays out lively stomping music. People off all ages are dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing and even brawling.<p>

Dylan offers Rosalie a pint of stout. She drinks it all. Meanwhile, Gabriel is dancing with a five year old, Mary Malcolm. Or, tries to. Mary is standing on Gabriel's feet, smiling up at her with her missing tooth. As the tune ends, Rosalie leans down to the little girl. "May I cut in, miss?" Rosalie asks. Mary pouts, but gets off of Gabriel's feet. "Your still my best girl, Mary." Gabriel says. Mary smiles, then scampers off, leaving Rosalie and Gabriel facing each other. Rosalie is trembling as Gabriel takers her right in in her left. She slides her other hand to the small of Rosalie's back. It's an electrifying moment.

Rosalie shakes her head, "I don't know the steps." She says. Gabriel just smiles, "Just move with me. Don't think."

The music then starts, and they're off. A bit awkward at first, but Rosalie starts to get into it. She's grinning at Gabriel as they move with the rhythm of the band. Rosalie stops all of a sudden and bends down, pulling off her high heeled shoes and flings them at Dylan. Then, she grabs Gabriel and they plunge back into the fray, dancing faster as the music speeds up.

**::::::**

The scene is rowdy and rollicking. A table gets knocked over as a drunks crashes into it. In the middle of the scene is Rosalie dance with Gabriel in her stocking feet. The steps are fast and she shines with sweat. The crowd opens around them, and people watch the duo. They all start clapping as the band plays faster and faster.

Emmett and Helga, the Norwegian beauty, are dancing and laughing. Dancing had obviated the need for a common language. He whirls her, then surprises him as she whirls him. Emmett's eyes are wide, as he realizes that she's stronger then him.

The tune ends in a mad rush. Gabriel steps away from Rosalie with a flourish, allowing the blonde to take a bow. Exhilarated and slightly tipsy, she does a graceful ballet ployer, feet turned out perfectly. The whole room laughs and applauds. Rosalie and Gabriel move to a table, both flushed and sweaty. Rosalie grabs Emmett's cigarette and takes a big drag, feeling cocky. Emmett grins, holding hands with Helga. Dylan walks up with a pint for each of them. "Rosalie chugs hers, showing off. Dylan laughs and Rosalie raises her eyebrow at him, "You think a first class girl can't drink?" She asked. Dylan held up in hands in surrender.

The band starts another tune and everyone begins to dance, save for Rosalie and Gabriel. "Has any of you lady friends ever sat in your lap?" Rosalie asks. Gabriel turns her head and raises an eyebrow, "No, why?" She says/asks. Rosalie smiles and gets off of her chair, just to plop down onto Gabriel's lap. "Because, I wanted to be the first." She answers, before she softly pecks Gabriel's lips with her own. Gabriel smiles into the kiss, her hands now gripping Rosalie's thighs. Rosalie feels her entire mouth explode with pleasure as Gabriel's tongue dominates hers.

Everyone was busy having a good time, that they didn't notice the door shutting quickly.

**::::::**

The stars shined brightly above the Titanic, so bright and clear that you could see the Milky Way. Gabriel and Rosalie were walking along the row of lifeboats, there shoulders just touching. There both still a bit tipsy as the reach the First Class Entrance, but they don't go straight in. They didn't want the evening to end, so they both just leaned on the railing and stared at the cosmos.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Rosalie asked. "It's so grand and endless." She said. She then closed her eyes. "They're such small people, Gabriel...my crowd. They believe themselves to be giants and everyone else are ants that they can step on. But, the truth is that they're not even dust in God's eye. They live in this tiny bubble, but one day that bubble will burst and all hell will break loose." Gabriel inches her hand so it's just touching Rosalie's. Silence surrounds them for a moment, then Gabriel speaks. "You're not one of them. There's been a mistake." She said. Rosalie raised her eyebrow, curios at what the redhead meant. "You got mailed to the wrong address." She explained. Rosalie laughed and nodded, "I did, didn't I?" She said. She looked up at the sky and a small crossed her face, "Look! A shooting star!" She yelled, pointing at it. Gabriel smiled, "My father used to say that whenever you saw a shooting star, it was a soul going to heaven."

"Is that how you got your name, Gabriel?" Rosalie asked. Gabriel shrugged and nodded, "More or less. My father was in the Civil War and almost died in battle. He said that he got visited by the Angel Gabriel and he saved his life. Whether or not that's true, I have no clue. But, he named me after the Angel that had saved his life."

Rosalie nodded, "That's very nice." She said. "Aren't we supposed to wish upon it?" She asked. Gabriel turned her head, and just realized how close the two of them were. Just an inch more, and her lips would be on Rosalie's. Rosalie blushed, thinking the same thing as Gabriel. "What would you wish for?" Gabriel asked. Rosalie looked at Gabriel, her eyes full of sadness. "Something I can't have." Rosalie answered. She gave Gabriel a sad smile and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight, Gabriel. And thank you for the wonderful night."

Before Gabriel could say anything, Rosalie disappears through the doors and back into her own world.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, clear day. Sunlight splashed across the sky and reflected off of the sea.<p>

Rosalie and Edward were outside, eating there breakfast in silence, the tension palpable. Jane, in her maid's uniform, pours the coffee then goes back inside. Edward cleared his throat, "I had hoped you would come to me last night." He said. Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders, "I was tired." Edward laughed, "Yes, your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting." He said. Rosalie went stiff, wondering how he knew that and what he knew. She then glared, "I see that you have your manservant stalking me." She accused.

Edward didn't confirm nor deny it, he just glared at her. "You will never behave like that again!" He yelled, his voice demanding. "Do you understand?" He asked. Rosalie squared her shoulders and looked at Edward, "I'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command! I'm you fiancee-" Rosalie said, but got cut short by Edward slamming his hands on the table. He pushed all of the breakfast china off of the table, the dishes landing on the floor with a crash. He moved to Rosalie, whom was in shock. He gripped both sides of the chair, trapping Rosalie between his arms. "Yes! You are! And my wife...in practice, if not yet by law. So, you will honor me as a wife is meant to honor her husband. I will not be made out a fool!" He yelled. He then moved his head closer to Rosalie, "Is this in any way unclear?" He asked.

Rosalie shrank into her chair, to shocked to answer. She then noticed Jane off to the side, frozen at the doorway. Edward follows her gaze and see's Jane. In an instant he straightens up, like he wasn't just yelling at her, and stalked passed Jane.

"We..we had an accident." Rosalie said, "I'm really sorry, Jane." She told her maid/servant.

**::::::**

Rosalie was helping Judy with her corset, herself already dressed for the day. "You aren't to see that woman again!" Judy yelled at her daughter. "Do you understand me? I forbid it!" She told her. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and pulled the corset strings with both of her hands, "Oh, stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed." She said. Judy pulled away and crosses to the door, locking it. She turned sharply and glared at her daughter, "This isn't a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!" "Of course I know it's gone, mother. You remind me every day!" Rosalie told Judy. Judy just went on, "Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play." She told Rosalie.

Rosalie turns Judy around and grabs the corset strings again. Judy sucks in her waist and Rosalie pulls. "I don't understand you. Edward is a fine match and it will insure our survival." Judy said. Rosalie was hurt by her mothers words, "How can you put all of this on my shoulders?" She asked. Rosalie turns her around, seeing her mother's fear in her eyes. "Do you want all of your things to be sold at an auction? See all of our memories scattered in the winds like dust?" Judy asked. "How can you be so selfish?" "It's so unfair." Rosalie said, her head looking down at the floor.

Judy laughed, "Of course it's unfair! We're women, our choices are never easy." She told her daughter.

A few tears run down Rosalie's cheeks as she pulls the corset tighter.

**::::::**

The First Class dining room was being treated to a chorus of songs, Judy and Rosalie both taking the lead.

Edward's manservant kept his eye on Rosalie, never leaving the blonde out of his sight. That was, until a commotion at the entry doors caught his attention. He walked forward and saw Gabriel arguing with the doorman and another steward. She was dressed in her tattered, third class clothes. She defiantly looked out of place.

As he got closer, he heard bits of the argument. "Your not supposed to be here." and "You let me in yesterday." "Ah, Mrs Swan. Mr Cullen would like me to give you this." He said, handing Gabriel two twenty dollar bills. Gabriel shook her head, "I don't want your money! I wanna see.." She began, but got cut off. "Mr Cullen also wanted me to remind you that you have a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate." He turned to the stewards, "Gentlemen, please see the Mrs Swan gets back where she belongs." He asked, giving them each a twenty. They both nodded, "Yes sir." They said, before they escorted her away.

The manservant turned and watched Rosalie threw the doors, giving no indaction if she saw Gabriel or not.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>r4gz<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas Andrews leads a small tour group, including Rosalie, Judy and Edward, around the ship's Gymnasium. All around, there were all sorts of machines with people on the. There was a woman pedaling a stationary bicycle in a long dress, and she looked ridiculous. "This reminds me of my Harvard days." Edward noted, looking around the room.

Going all over the room was a bouncy little man in white flannels. "May I introduce Tim Walter McCauley, the gym instructor." Thomas told the tour group. The bouncy little man smiled at the group, eager to show them his equipment. He takes the group to a machine with a saddle on it and hits the switch. The machine starts to undulate. Rosalie puts her hand on the machine, curious. "The electric horse is very popular." McCauley said. "We even have an electric camel," He turns his head to Judy, "Care to try your hand at the rowing, m'am?" He asked, a bit to eager. It was like he was hoping Judy would say yes.

Judy looked at McCauley like he was the devil, "Don't be absurd. I can't think of a skill I should likely need less." She said. McCauley looked like she had just killed his puppy, but Judy could care less.

"The next stop on the tour will be the bridge." Thomas said. He gestured for the group to go ahead, "This way, please."

* * *

><p>Gabriel walked with determination and stepped over the gate that separated third from second class. She was followed by Dylan and Emmett. "She's a goddess amongst mortals, no denying that." Dylan began, "But, she's in another world. Just forget about her." He asked, putting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel doesn't say a thing as she reaches the wall below first deck. She glances around the deck and when she doesn't see anyone, she nods her head. "Ready...go." She said. Dylan shook his head, but put his hands together and crouched down. Gabriel steps into Dylan's hands and gets boosted up to the next deck, scrambling over the railing.<p>

"She's not bein' logical, I tell ya." Dylan said. Emmett laughed and put his arm over Dylan, "Love isn't logical." He said.

**::::::**

Gabriel carefully climbs over the railing and picks up a dark green coat and bowler cap. She walks away and slips on the coat, putting the bowler cap on at a jaunty angle. From a distance, she could pass for a gentleman.

She rounded a corner and found herself at the back of a group. She saw Rosalie and tapped her shoulder. She turns and gasps. Gabriel motions for her to follow her, and she cuts away from the group. Gabriel holds open a door and Rosalie ducks in, followed by Gabriel. She closed the door and glanced out of the ripple-glass window to the starboard rail, where the gym instructor was chatting up the woman that was riding the bike.

Rosalie bows her head, "Gabriel, this is impossible. I can't see you." She whispered. Gabriel took her by the shoulders. "Rosalie, you're no picnic. In all honesty, your a spoiled kid." Gabriel said, which earned her a glare from Rosalie. "But, you're also a strong woman and have a pure heart. You're the most beautiful and wonderful woman that I've ever known and-"

She got cut off by Rosalie. "Gabriel, I-" She went to say, but Gabriel put up her hand. "Let me get this out, please. You're amazing and I know I have nothing to offer you. I know this, but I'm involved now. You jump, I jump. Remember?" She asked. Rosalie nodded. "I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright." Tears start to fall from Rosalie's eyes, "You're making this very hard." Rosalie said, "I'll be fine, really." She gave Gabriel a sad smile.

Gabriel shook her head, "I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar, like your some sort of butterfly. But, you're going to die if you don't break out." Gabriel said, trying to make Rosalie see what she saw. "You probably won't die right away, cause you're strong. But, sooner or later, the fire in you is going to burn out." Rosalie squared her shoulders, "It's not up to you to save me, Gabriel." She said. Gabriel smiled and tucked a stray hair behind Rosalie's ear, "You're right. I can't save you, only you can do that." Gabriel said.

"I have to go, they'll miss me." Rosalie said, stepping away from Gabriel. "Please, for both our sakes, leave me alone." She didn't give Gabriel a chance to answer and stepped out the door, going to the group and blending back in like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Rosalie glanced around the room she was currently in, sighing as her mother talked to other women about her wedding invitations with Edward. "We had to send the invitations to the printers twice. And the bridesmaids dresses! We had to-" Judy said, but Rosalie drowned her voice out.<p>

She looked over her shoulder and saw a little girl and a mother having tea. The four year old had white gloves on, which daintily picked up a cookie. The mother corrected her on her posture, and the way she was to hold the teacup. The little girl tried to please her mother, her expression serious. Rosalie saw herself in that little girl. She saw herself trying, and failing, to please Judy.

Rosalie glanced away from the mother and daughter and poured her teacup over, spilling it all over her dress. She faked a gasp, "Oh, look at that. Excuse me mother." She said, excusing herself.

**:::::**

Gabriel stared down at the passing ocean, watching her shimmering reflection in the water. She was at the bow railing, which was her favorite spot on the ship. She closed her eyes, letting the chill wind clear her head.

"Hello, Gabriel." She heard behind her. Her eyes quickly opened and she turned around. Standing with a tea stained dress, was Rosalie. She looked at the redhead with a small smile, "I talked to Emmett and he said you might be up here." She said. Gabriel smiled and motioned for Rosalie to come closer, which she did. She placed her hands on Rosalie's waist, like she was about to kiss her.

"Close your eyes." Gabriel whispered. Rosalie shuts her eyes, and she fells Gabriel turning her forward...the way the ship was going. She presses her gently to the rail, standing right behind her. She then takes her two hands and raises her arms until she is standing with her arms, outstretched on each side. She feels Gabriel's hands lower from hers, and she's left with her arms spread..like wings.

"Okay. Open them." She whispered in her ear. Rosalie opened her eyes and gasped. Her field of vision was all water, like there was no ship under them at all...just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolls towards her. There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water fifty feet below. Rosalie smiled, "I'm flying!" She yelled. She leaned forward, arching her back. Gabriel wraps her hands around the blondes waist, steadying her.

Rosalie closes her eyes and leans back into Gabriel's chest. She pushed herself slightly against her. Gabriel slowly raised her hands, arms outstretched and intertwined there hands. She tips her face forward towards the blonde's blowing hair, letting the scent of her wash over her. Rosalie turns her head towards Gabriel, there lips a breath away. She lowers her arms and turns forward, catching Gabriel's lips in hers. Gabriel wraps her arms around her waist tightly and deepened the kiss.

**::::::**

They were now in Rosalie's room, and Gabriel was overwhelmed by the richness of the room. She set her sketchbook and drawing materials on the marble table.

"Will this light do?" Rosalie asked, "Don't artists need good light?" Gabriel laughed, and then talked with a bad French accent. "Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions." She said, waving her hand like she was dismissing a peasant. Her eyes then caught the paintings that hung on the walls. "Hey...Monet!" She said, going over to the paintings. "Isn't her great...the use of color?" She asked. "I saw him once, but it was through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny."

"Die he catch you?" Rosalie asked. Gabriel turned away from the painting, "No, he just sat there and painted flowers." She said, "It looked very peaceful."

Rosalie went to the walk-in wardrobe closet. Gabriel followed her and see's her crouched in front of a giant safe, working on the combination. "Edward insists on lugging this thing everywhere. He says he doesn't trust other people to make sure his stuff is secure." Rosalie told her. Gabriel looked over her shoulder, "Should I be expecting dear Edward anytime soon?" She asked. Rosalie laughed and shook her head, "As long as the cigars and brand keep on coming, he'll be gone for hours." She said. She smiled when she heard the safe unlock.

She opened up the safe and removed the necklace, and held it out for Gabriel. Gabriel took it in her hands, every so carefully. "What is it?" She asked, "A sapphire?" Rosalie got off of the floor, "No. It's a diamond, a very rare one. It's called the Heart of the Ocean." Gabriel whistled as she gazed at something worth more then anything she had owned.

Rosalie walked up to Gabriel, "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this." Rosalie asked. Gabriel nodded, not looking up. Rosalie smiled, "Wearing only this." She said. Gabriel looked up, surprise on her face. She then gave the blonde a giant smile and nodded.

Rosalie walked passed the redhead and stood in front of her mirror, Gabriel in the sitting room. She took out the silver butterfly comb and let her hair cascade down her shoulders. She entered the sitting area and watched as Gabriel laid out her pencils like they were surgical tools. Her sketchbook was open and ready. Gabriel looked up at Rosalie, only in a silk kimono.

"The last thing I want is a picture of me looking like a doll." Rosalie told Gabriel, "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." She said, handing the redhead a dime. Gabriel took the dime and watched as Rosalie parted her kimono, the blue stone lying on her creamy breast. Gabriel let out a small whimper, hopeful that Rosalie didn't hear her.

Rosalie smiled and let the the kimono drip to floor...leaving herself in all of her glory. She went to the couch and laid down, settling like a cat. "Tell me when it looks right to you." Rosalie told Gabriel. Gabriel sat down on the chair and tilted her head, "Uh..bend your left leg a bit. And, lower your head." She said. Rosalie did just that. Gabriel smiled, "That's it, now eyes to me." She asked. Rosalie turned her gaze at the redhead, smiling at her a bit.

Gabriel smiled and started to sketch, but dropped her pencil. Rosalie tried, but failed, to contain a laugh. "I believe you are blush, Mrs Big Artiste." Rosalie said, seeing the redness that appeared on Gabriel's face. "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." Gabriel coughed and picked up the pencil from the ground. She tilted her head, her eyes roaming over Rosalie. She turned her sketchbook to landscape and began.

She draws with sure strokes and light shadows. She glances up over her sketchpad now and then, adding here and swiping there. The candlelight beside's Rosalie casts the room in a red glow. Gabriel smiles at her drawing, her best work yet. She sat up straight and turned it over, letting Rosalie look at it. Rosalie sat up and looked at the sketch. She smiled, liking it. "It seems that you have caught me in that paper. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was me." Rosalie said, her voice a bit teasing. Gabriel just scratched the back of her head, smiling.

"Date it, Gabriel. I wish to remember this night till my dying breath." Rosalie asked. Gabriel nodded and dated it, 4/14/1912. She carefully tares the sketch out of the book and gives it to Rosalie. She accepts the drawing, then scribbles a note on a piece of stationary. Rosalie walked to the safe and placed the diamond back in it's place. She then carefully placed the drawing and note in the safe. She shuts it with a loud, clunking, sound.

She then grabs some random clothes and puts them on. She returns to the sitting room, smiling at Gabriel. Before she could say anything, they hear a key being placed in the lock. Rosalie quickly grabs Gabriel's hand and leads her silently through the bedrooms. "Miss Rosalie? Hello?" They heard Edward's manservant. They quickly went through Rosalie's stateroom, closing the door as silently as they could. They run across the corridor towards the B deck foyer. They round a corner, and that's when the manservant steps out of the sitting room. He sees Gabriel and Rosalie, so he hustles after them.

"Come on!" Rosalie yelled, her grip tightening around Gabriel's hand. They run as fast as they could, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen that were about. They run into an elevator and scares the hell out of the operator, whom looked like he was about to doze off. "Take us down!" Rosalie yelled. "Quickly, quickly!" She said. The Operator scrambled to comply, so Gabriel helped him close the steel gate.

Just as there descending, the manservant ran up to the lift. He slams his hand on the bars of the gate, which makes Rosalie laugh very unladylike. The Operator started at her, his eyes wide and mouth opened. When the lift stops, Rosalie and Gabriel run out. The Operator just sighs and shakes his head, closing the gate and going back up.

They find themselves in a room with fans and boilers. Gabriel leans against a wall and Rosalie holds her stomach, both of them laughing. "He's pretty touch for a valet." Gabriel points out. "He's an ex-Pinkerton. Edward's father hired him to keep Edward out of trouble." She said. Gabriel nods her head in understanding, then her eyes go wide as she sees the manservant across the corridor nearby. He starts to charge towards the two.

Rosalie and Gabriel run around a corner, but find themselves at a dead end with only one door marked -Crew Only- Gabriel shrugs and flings it open, motioning for Rosalie to go first. She shuts it, just as the manservant rounds the corner, and latches the deadbolt. They hear the manservant slamming against the door moments later. They spot a ladder and start to climb down. When they reach the end, they look around and were amazed.

It looked like hell itself, with roaring furnaces and black figures moving in and out of the smoky glow. They ran the length of the room, dodging amazed stokers and trimmers with wheelbarrows of coal. "Carry on! Don't mind us!" Gabriel shouts over her shoulder. They run into the boiler room, Gabriel pulling Rosalie through the hot alley between the two boilers. They wind up in the dark, out of sight from the working crew. From the shadows, they see the stokers shoveling coal into the maws of the furnaces.

The furnaces roar to life, the stokers becoming silhouettes. Gabriel couldn't help herself and kissed Rosalie's face, tasting the sweat that was trickling down from her forehead. Rosalie kissed her back, there kiss growing more passionately by the second.

**::::::**

After almost getting caught by a crew member, they run and enter the cargo room. They laugh as they navigate through the rows of the stacked cargo. They come across a brand new Renault touring car. It looks like a royal coach from a fairy tale, it's brass trim and headlamps set off by its burgundy color.

Rosalie gets into the back seat, acting very royal like. Gabriel jumps into the driver's seat, nodding to herself on the feel of the leather and wood. She looks behind her, "Where to, Miss?" She asks Rosalie. Rosalie smiles, "Take me to the stars." She asks. Her hands grab Gabriel and pulls her into the back. She lands next to her, her breath a bit loud in the quiet darkness. They both look at one another, a smile on there faces.

"Are you nervous?" Gabriel asked, an eyebrow raised. Rosalie smirks, "Au contraire, mon cher." Says. Her arms wrap around Gabriel's neck and brings the redhead down. "Put your hands on me. Put them everywhere." Rosalie asks Gabriel. Gabriel nods her head and places her hand underneath Rosalie's dress, right at her mid-thigh. She inched her fingers up to Rosalie's lower lips and teased them. "You're trembling." Gabriel said. Rosalie let out a sigh, "It's okay, i'm alright." She said. Gabriel nodded and started to pump her fingers in and out of Rosalie, smiling as the blonde bit her lip. "You can moan if you wish." Gabriel told her, "We're the only ones down here and no one can hear you."

Rosalie let out a loud moan then, causing Gabriel to moan as well and close her eyes. "Gabriel?" Rosalie asked. "Why do I feel something growing in your pants?" She asked. Gabriel opened her eyes and smiled, "I said I knew how to treat a lady right. Want to see?" Gabriel asked, not ashamed of her little friend...even though it was the main reason her mother kicked her out. Rosalie nodded her head, her eyes half closed.

Gabriel hunched herself up and pulled down her pants and under garments, revealing her little friend. It stood an average seven inches. Rosalie locked eyes with Gabriel and nodded her head, letting her know that she was fine with it. Gabriel slowly eased herself in and kissed Rosalie with so much love. Rosalie kissed back with the same amount of love.

"I love you, Gabriel." Rosalie said.

"And I love you, Rosalie." Gabriel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Currently, I have 1200 words for the last chapter. So, i'm thinking another 1000 or so and I should be done. <strong>

**SO, since im close to the end, I want to know if you guys would like an Alternate Ending(s)? Because, I'm sticking with the main end of the movie...but some have asked me to make it so that there together. I have no clue how I would do that, but if u guys want an AE(s) then I shall try my best to make it happen. So, leave a review if you want me to do that or what not.**

_**r4gz**_


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel and Rosalie, fully dressed now, come threw the crew door onto the deck. There hands are holding one another in a death grip, to scared to let the other go. The air is cold, so Gabriel holds Rosalie to her chest for warmth. Rosalie lays her head atop Gabriel's heart, "When we dock, I'm going to get off with you." Rosalie told her. Gabriel chuckles, "This is crazy." She says. Rosalie nods her head, "Yes it is, which is why I trust it." She looks up and smiles. Gabriel leans down and kisses her fiercely, like there's no tomorrow.

Then, all of a sudden, they feel a bump and a bell ringing. They stop kissing and go to lean over the rail, looking at the hull of the ship. "I don't see anything, you?" She said. Rosalie shook her head. They turn around and sees the Captain and some crew members going down to the well deck. "It's bad." Gabriel whispers. "We have to go tell Edward and my mother." Rosalie said, even though she didn't want to she knew she had to. "Now it's worse." Gabriel sighs.

"Come with me." Rosalie urges. "I jump, you jump...right?" She asks. Gabriel nods her head and follows Rosalie. As they rush to Rosalie's room, they pass a ton of people in there pjs...demanding what was going on.

When they reach her room, they see Edward's manservant waiting for them in the hall. "We've been looking for you miss." He says, following closely behind the two girls. Rosalie and Gabriel are to focused on what's ahead that they fail to see him slip something inside Gabriel's overcoat.

They reach the room to see both Judy and Edward sitting, along with the Master at Arms and two stewards. "Something serious has happened-" Rosalie starts. Edward stands and cuts her off, "That's right. Two things that are dear to me have been stolen. Now that one is back, I believe I know where the other one is." Edward says, going straight at Gabriel. He reaches into her overcoat and pulls out the Heart of the Ocean. Rosalie, and Gabriel, are both stunned. The Master at Arms handcuffs Gabriel. "This is horseshit! I didn't steal anything!" She yells, but was being hulled away. "Rosalie! I didn't steal anything, you got to believe me." She says. "They planted it on me." She says, but was out the door.

"But, she was with me the entire time." Rosalie says. Edward puts the diamond in his pocket and whispers in her ear, "Maybe she stole it when you were putting your clothes back on."

Judy get's up from her chair, "I had better go dress." She said, walking out the door. Edward follows her and closes the door. He then crosses over to Rosalie and slaps her across the face, glaring at her coldly. To Rosalie, the blow was inconsequential compared to the blow that her heart was just given. Edward shook her roughly when she refused to look at him. "Look at me, you little-" He started to yell, but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. The door opens and their steward steps in, "Sir, I've been told to ask you to put on your lifebelt and to come up to the boat deck." He said.

Edward just glared at the steward, "I'm busy at the moment." He said, turning back to Rosalie. The steward shook his head and grabbed the two lifebelts from the dresser. "Sorry sir, Captains orders." He says, handing both him and Rosalie a lifebelt. 'Please dress warmly it's quite cold out tonight." He tells them, then leaves.

"This is ridiculous." Edward says under his breath, but puts on his lifebelt and practically drags Rosalie out the door. They pass by stewards waking up passengers, banging on doors loudly and telling them to get to the boat deck. They get to the staircase, were there was a large number of first class passengers all gathered up...demanding to know why they were woken up.

Edward passes them and moves up to the A-deck foyer, were they meet Judy and the rest of there entourage.

Rosalie was like a sleepwalker, her mind barely there. She saw Thomas Andrews come up from the stairs and walks over to him, ignoring Edward behind her. "I saw the iceberg, Mr Andrews." Rosalie says. "Please, just tell me the truth." She asks him. Thomas bows his head, "The ship will sink within the next hour or so." He says. "My God!" Edward yells behind Rosalie. Thomas gives them a sad smile, "Please tell only who you must, I don't wish to be responsible for a panic." He says. "And, try to get to a boat quickly. Don't wait." He then goes off, moving among the passengers and urging them to put on there lifebelts and get into the boats.

**::::::**

The Master at Arms and Edward's manservant were currently handcuffing Gabriel to a water pipe down on the lower deck. A crewman rushed in, his face all anxious and nervous. "Sir, your wanted by the Purser." He told the Master at Arms. He looked at Gabriel with a glare, but the manservant waved him off. "Go on, i'll keep and eye on her." He said. The Master at Arms nodded his head and tossed the handcuff key, then followed behind the crewman. The manservant smiled as he tossed the key in the air, and pulled out a Colt .45 from his coat.

He goes and sits atop an old desk, and just stares at Gabriel. Gabriel stares right back at him, her eyes showing what she'd do to him if she wasn't handcuffed to a pipe. He places the gun on the desk and takes out a bullet, and places that on the desk. Both he and Gabriel watch as the bullet rolls off of the desk and falls to the ground.

"You know...I think that this ship may sink." The manservant says with a shrug. He gets up and puts the gun and bullet back into his coat. He crosses over to Gabriel. "Mr Cullen asked me to give you a token of our appreciation." He says, then punches Gabriel in the stomach...hard. "Normally I don't hit women, but I made an exception for you." He tells her. He tosses the key into the air, almost like he was gloating, then left.

Gabriel coughed and yanked hard, but couldn't get out of the handcuffs.

**::::::**

"Women and children first!" The Captain yells. The women and children all climb aboard the lifeboats and are slowly lowered down onto the water. Rosalie, Judy and Edward were all walking with a purpose. Edward was shoving people out of his way. It was pure and utter chaos, with kids crying and people scrambling to save there belongings while they could.

They stopped in front of an Officer whom was loading a boat. He placed his hand on Edward's chest, "Sorry sir, were only taking women and children now." He told Edward. Rosalie glanced around, seeing the farewells that husband gave to there wives. She saw Alice trying to usher a reluctant woman to board the lifeboat. "Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" She heard her mother ask the officer. "I hope they're not to-" Rosalie snapped her around, glaring at Judy. "Oh, Mother shut up!" She yelled at her. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats...not enough by half. Half of these people are going to die." Rosalie says.

Edward, all smug, shrugs his shoulders. "Not the better half." He says. That's when it hits Rosalie, like a thunderbolt had struck her. Gabriel was third class, so she didn't stand a chance. A rocket bursts overhead and bathes her face in a white light. She pushes him, hard. "You bastard!" She yells at him.

Meanwhile, Alice ushered Judy into the boat. She turned her head to Rosalie, "Come on Rosalie, your next." She tells the blonde. Rosalie steps back and shakes her head, refusing to get in. "Get in the boat!" Judy yells at her. Rosalie glares at her mother, "Goodbye." She tells her, then turns on the spot. Edward grabs her arm, but she shakes from his grasp and walks into the crowd.

He runs after her and grips her more tightly. "Where do you think your going?" He asks. "To her, is that it? To be her whore?" Rosalie turns around, her eyes full of anger. "I'd rather be her whore then your wife." She tells him, then slaps him across the face with her free hand. She runs into the crowd, but Edward is fast behind her. So, she walks up to two proper looking men. "That man tried to take advantage of me in the crowd!" She yells, pointing at Edward.

They turn around and see young Edward running towards them. Rosalie runs past the two men as they grab Edward, restraining him. Rosalie runs through the first class entrance, looking for a way to get to Gabriel. Edward breaks free of the two men and runs after her. He reaches the entrance, but runs into a crowd of people coming out. He pushes on past and scans the deck for Rosalie. But, he can't find her...she's gone.

**::::::**

Gabriel pulls on the pipe with all of her strength, trying but failing to break free. The pipe won't budge. She then starts to hear a gurgling sound, and seconds later water starts to pour under the door. The water spreads across the floor rapidly, coming up to her ankles in mere seconds. "Shit!" She yells. She tries to pull one hand out of the cuffs, pulling till her skin was raw...but her hand wouldn't slip through.

She stares wide eyed at the door, "HELP!" She yells in a desperate plea. "Can anybody hear me?!" Outside, the corridor was flooded a couple inches deep and was completely deserted. Gabriel's voice came through the door faintly, but there was no one to hear her.

When she didn't hear a reply, she slumped down and closed her eyes. "This could be bad." She says to herself.

**::::::**

Rosalie runs into Thomas Andrews, breathless and trying to catch said breath. Thomas pats her back, "Miss Rosalie, why are you here? I told you to get on a lifeboat." He told her. She shakes her head, "Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?" She asks him, shaking his shoulders. Thomas closes his eyes and grabs her arm, "I'm taking you to a boat, right now." He tells her.

Rosalie stands her ground, not moving. "I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But, without said help it will take me even longer." She tells him. Thomas sighs, "Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage and then make a right." He tells her. Rosalie nods, "Bottom, left, right. I have it." She says, giving Thomas a quick hug.

She runs past Thomas, whom stares at the blonde with pained eyes. "I hope she's worth it." He says to himself, then resumes looking to see if there was anyone on board.

Rosalie runs up to the last elevator, where an operator was closing up his lift to leave. "Sorry miss, lifts are closed-" He starts to say but gets cut off Rosalie shoving him back into the lift and demanding him to take her down. The operator fumbled with the gate and started the lift, heading down. Rosalie watches the decks go past through the iron gates. The lift slows down, and suddenly theres ice water swirling around her legs. She screams in shock of how cold the water is, and the operator screams a few seconds later.

Rosalie opens the door and splashes out of the lift, looking around as the operator heads back up. "Left, crew passage." She says to herself, then spots said passage. She slowly moves through the flooded corridor, the place deserted. It finally dawned on Rosalie that she was on her own down here, but that didn't stop her. "Right, right...right." She says, turning into a cross-corridor. There's a row of doors on each side.

"Gabriel!" She yells. "GABRIEL!" She yells louder, her voice echoing off of the water. She walks forward, yelling the redhead's name over and over. "Rosalie! In here!" She hears behind her. She spins around and runs back, locating the correct door and pushes it open..creating a small wave in the process. She smiles when she see's Gabriel and splashes over to her, putting her arms around her neck. "Gabriel!" She says, repeating her name over and over again. "I'm sorry, so..so sorry." Rosalie tells her. "Edward's manservant put it in my pocket, I swear it." Gabriel tells her. Rosalie nods her head, "I believe you." She answers.

"See if you can find a key for these." Gabriel says, tugging at her handcuff. "Try the drawers, it's a little brass key." She says. Rosalie kisses her face and hugs her once more, then gets up and rummages through the desk. Gabriel coughed, "So..how'd you find out that I didn't do it?" She asked the blonde. Rosalie looked over her shoulder, "I didn't. I just realized that I already knew that you couldn't have done it." She says. There eyes lock at one another, looking at one another with so much love and affection that it's embarrassing.

Rosalie turns her head around and continues to look for the key, searching drawers and cupboards. Gabriel looks out of the porthole and watches as a lifeboat touches the surface of the water. Rosalie stopped trashing the room and just stands there, breathing hard. "There's no key in here." She says. Gabriel turns her gaze from the porthole and looks down. The water is now two feet deep.

"Rosalie, you have to leave." Gabriel says, her voice full of pain. "You have to leave me and get on a lifeboat." She says. Rosalie shakes her head at Gabriel, refusing to leave her. "No!" She shouts. "I'll ho and find help." She says, almost to herself. She nods, "Yes, I'll go and find help. You just..stay here." She says. Gabriel sighs, and nods her head.

Rosalie runs out, but looks back at Gabriel from the doorways. She smiles at her and Rosalie smiles back, then splashes away. She goes down the hall to the stairwell that goes up to the next deck. She starts up the stairs, but finds herself climbing the stairs at a snails pace dew to her dress. She quickly unbuttons the dress and runs up the stairs in her underclothes, yelling for help. When she gets to the top, there's no one there. She finds a fire-axe in a glass case. She shrugs her shoulders and breaks the case with a battered suitcase that was nearby. She seizes the axe and runs back the way she came. When she gets halfway down, she finds that the water has nearly flooded the entire corridor. She steels herself and crouches down. She powers through the water and gets to the door that Gabriel is trapped in.

She enters the room and finds that Gabriel has climbed up on the bench and was hugging the water pipe. Rosalie wade in, holding the axe above her head. "Will this work?" She asked. Gabriel shrugged her shoulders, "We'll find out." She answered. They were both terrified, but were both trying to be strong for the other. Gabriel stretches the handcuffs across the steel pipe, but the chain was very short and had exposed her wrists on either side.

"Try a couple of practice swings." Gabriel says. Rosalie nods and swings it hard into a wooden cabinet. Gabriel nods, "Now try again, and hit the same place." She says. Rosalie swings once more, and the blade hits the same place. "Okay, that's enough practice." Gabriel says. Rosalie raises the axe, and Gabriel braces herself. "You can do it Rosalie. Hit it as hard as you can." Gabriel says. "I trust you." Rosalie nodded, smiling at Gabriel. Gabriel closes her eyes, and so does Rosalie. The axe comes down and they here the blade hitting the chain. Rosalie gingerly opens her eyes and looks to see Gabriel giving her a wide smile, with two separate cuffs.

Rosalie drops the axe, all of her strength leaving her. "Nice work." Gabriel says, climbing down into the water next to her. She can't breathe for a moment, "Ow, ow, ow..that's cold!" Gabriel says, shivering a bit. She nods her head at the door, "Come on, let's go." They wade out into the hall. Rosalie starts towards the stairs, but Gabriel stops her. There's only about a foot of the stairwell open. "The waters to deep, we gotta find another way out." Gabriel says, then drags Rosalie with her.

They find a wooden door frame that wasn't wet, and so Gabriel tried to burst it open with her shoulder. After about a few minutes, the wooden door bursts open. They stumble through, into a corridor. A Steward, whom was nearby herding people along, marched towards them. "Hey!" He yelled. "You'll have to pay for that! That's White Star Line property-" He gets cut off by Gabriel and Rosalie glaring at him. "SHUTUP!" They yell together.

Gabriel leads them past the dumbfounded steward. They join the steerage stragglers going aft. In certain places, the corridor was blocked off by large families carrying all of there luggage. A woman gives Rosalie a blanket, and her husband offers them a flask of whiskey. Rosalie takes it and takes a mighty belt, then hands it to Gabriel. Gabriel smiles and follows suit.

They try a number of doors and iron gates along the way, but find them all locked.

**::::::**

After awhile, they found Emmett and Dylan. "Emmett! Dylan!" Gabriel yells. Dylan turns and smiles and he sees Gabriel and Rosalie pushing through the crowd. Emmett turns just as they reach them and he and Gabriel bear hug one another. "The boats are all going." Dylan says. Gabriel nods, "We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater all the way to the ocean floor." She says.

The gates open up and the stewards let a few women through. "Women only. No men, no men!" They say. But. some of the men don't know english and try to rush through the gate. The crewmen and stewards push them back, shoving and punching them. "Lock it!" A steward says. One of the stewards pulls out a revolver while the other holds a fire axe over his shoulder.

"It's useless that way." Dylan says, nodding towards the gate. Gabriel turns back and grabs Rosalie, "Let's go!" She yells. Dylan and Emmett closely follow the two women through the crowd. They push past confused passengers..past a mother that was changing her baby's diaper on top of a trunk..past a woman arguing with man, a wailing child next to them...past a man that was kneeling to console a woman who was sobbing on the floor..and past another man who was reading an english/arabic dictionary as he tried to figure out what was going on.

They come upon a narrow stairwell and go up two decks, but get stopped by a small group that was pressed against a steel gate. "Go to the main stairwell, with everyone else." A steward says. "It'll get sorted out there."

Gabriel loses it then and grabs one end of a bench, which was bolted to the floor. She tries to pull at it, and Dylan and Emmett pitch in until the bolts shear and breaks free. Rosalie clears a path up the stairs. "Move aside!" She yells. "Quickly, move aside!" She says. Dylan and Emmett rams the bench into the gate with all of their strength. The gates rips from its track and falls forward, almost hitting one of the stewards. Gabriel leads the crowd and surges on through.

Rosalie steps up to the steward, whom was cowering, and spoke in her most imperious tone. "If you have any intention of keeping your pathetic job with White Star Line, then I suggest that you escort these nice people to the boat deck...now!" She says, ending with a sweet smile. He nods and motions for the crowd to follow him.

When they get to the boat deck, that's when panic ensues. Everyone is clambering to get in a boat, and the crew is trying to get order.

"Come on Miss." A crewman urges Rosalie. She shakes her head and walks back into Gabriel, "Not without her." She says. The crewman looks at Gabriel, and shakes his head. "Sorry miss, she's third class and your first. You come first." He says, and grabs her arm. He tries to drag her into the boat, but she kicks and screams at him. Gabriel wraps her arms around Rosalie and pulls her back into her. The crewman gives up and turns around. He starts to lower the boat, but that's when the rope gives way and sends the boat crashing into the water.

"What's that noise?" Emmett asks. The crowd quiets down, and that's when they hear it. Wood crackling, metal breaking. The boat was falling apart.

Rosalie turns herself into Gabriel and kisses her full on the mouth. 'I jump, you jump." She says. Gabriel nods her head and kisses her forehead. As the crowd screams and runs for the remaining boats, Gabriel grips Rosalie's hand. They both run towards the railing and jumps...everything goes black.

**::::::**

Rosalie's eyes shoot open, and she finds herself on a small piece of wood. She looks around and finds that everything is blurry. She see's the Titanic in the distance, the once beautiful ship now broken in half. She blinks her eyes quickly, everything coming back into full view. She finds a body a bit away, with red hair, floating. "Gabriel" Rosalie gasps out. She slowly paddles to the body, saying Gabriel over and over again. She nears the body and finds that it is Gabriel. She grips her and starts to kiss her, hoping that she wasn't to late.

Gabriel gasps and coughs up water. She starts to blink away the water in her eyes and smiles at Rosalie. "Hey." Gabriel says, tucking a wet piece of blonde hair behind Rosalie's ears. Rosalie smiles, "Hi." She says. Gabriel looks around and her eye catches a whistle, probably from the boat the crashed into the water. She lets one of her hands go from Rosalie and gets the whistle, then puts it around Rosalie's neck.

"The boats will come and find us." Rosalie says. "You'll see." After awhile, Gabriel's lips turn blue and she starts to shiver. Rosalie looks around, hoping to catch sight of a boat. "I'm n-n-not g-g-going t-to m-m-make it." Gabriel stutters out. Rosalie shakes her head and kisses Gabriel on her forehead. "No, no. You'll make it. Any moment now, they'll be here." She says. Gabriel closes her eyes, but Rosalie shakes her. "Stay awake with me Gabriel. You stay awake!" She says.

"L-l-live." Gabriel says. Rosalie starts to cry, "You and I are both going to live. And we'll grow old together and you'll sketch me everyday." She says. "T-t-that sou-sounds n-n-nice." Gabriel stutters. "And we-we'll go to that pier you were talking about and ride the rollercoaster." She says. Gabriel smiles, her eyes half closed.

"HELLO!" Rosalie hears. She looks over and sees a lone boat, looking through the wreckage for survivors. Rosalie smiles, "Gabriel." She says. No answer. "Gabriel, look." She says, looking over at the redhead. Her smile turns to a frown when she sees Gabriel has her eyes closed and mouth shut. "Gabriel?" She asks. She tries to shake the redhead, asking her to wake up. But, it's useless. "HELLO!" She hears again.

She looks back at Gabriel and gives her a sad smile, kisses her on the forehead and lets her go. 'I'm sorry Gabriel." She says. She places the whistle in her mouth and starts to blow, waving her arms like crazy. After a few seconds, the boat comes near her and two men help her up..draping a blanket around her.

**::::::**

Rosalie looked out at the ocean, shivering. It's been less then four hours since the Titanic fell into the ocean, never to be seen again. Rosalie was mad at herself, wishing that she had died. Wishing that she had followed Gabriel down into the ocean floor.

"Name, miss?" She heard. She looked up and saw an officer with a notepad. Rosalie coughs a bit and pulls the blanket around her...pretending that it was Gabriel's arms.

"Swan. Rosalie Swan." She answers.

* * *

><p><strong>so, that's the end of the MovieOriginal Ending. You guys asked for it, so I shall do it. I will do not 1, but 2 AE's. So, look forward for those in the future. Also, if there's any Faberry fans out there..i plan to make a fic about them, so be on the look out for that.**

**r/r and tell me what u think of the fic.**

**thank u all for the reviews and favs and follows.**

**til next time**

**_r4gz_**


	9. They both live

Rosalie's eyes shoot open, and she finds herself on a small piece of wood. She looks around and finds that everything is blurry. She see's the Titanic in the distance, the once beautiful ship now broken in half. She blinks her eyes quickly, everything coming back into full view. She finds a body a bit away, with red hair, floating. "Gabriel" Rosalie gasps out. She slowly paddles to the body, saying Gabriel over and over again. She nears the body and finds that it is Gabriel. She grips her and starts to kiss her, hoping that she wasn't to late.

Gabriel gasps and coughs up water. She starts to blink away the water in her eyes and smiles at Rosalie. "Hey." Gabriel says, tucking a wet piece of blonde hair behind Rosalie's ears. Rosalie smiles, "Hi." She says. Gabriel looks around and her eye catches a whistle, probably from the boat the crashed into the water. She lets one of her hands go from Rosalie and gets the whistle, then puts it around Rosalie's neck.

"The boats will come and find us." Rosalie says. "You'll see." After awhile, Gabriel's lips turn blue and she starts to shiver. Rosalie looks around, hoping to catch sight of a boat. "I'm n-n-not g-g-going t-to m-m-make it." Gabriel stutters out. Rosalie shakes her head and kisses Gabriel on her forehead. "No, no. You'll make it. Any moment now, they'll be here." She says. Gabriel closes her eyes, but Rosalie shakes her. "Stay awake with me Gabriel. You stay awake!" She says.

Gabriel just gives her a small smile. Rosalie looks around, but sees no boat coming for them and makes a hasty decision. She gets into the freezing water and somehow manages to hoist Gabriel up onto the small piece of wood. "There." Rosalie says. "Now you will stay alive with me, or so help me I'll join you in the next life." Gabriel slowly nods her head, trusting that she'd do it.

A few minutes later, a lone life boat comes through the wreckage searching for survivors. "Gabriel, Gabriel." Rosalie says, shaking the redhead slightly. "I told you that they'd be here." She said. Rosalie brought the whistle to her lips and blew on it for all of her worth, waving a free hand wildly. The life boat came towards them and two men helped Rosalie get Gabriel into the boat...followed by Rosalie herself.

"Where are the other boats?" Rosalie asked, grabbing two blankets in the boat and wrapping them around Gabriel. One of the men shake his head, "They all went ahead. It's just us." He said. Rosalie nodded her head slowly then rested her head against Gabriel's chest...the sound of her heart humming her to sleep. Gabriel, almost on instinct alone, wrapped her arms around Rosalie in a protective manner.

* * *

><p><strong>so, here's the "They both live" Ending. not all that good, but hopefully it'll do.<strong>

_**r4gz**_


End file.
